


The sun will shine

by Vofastudum



Series: Steps to Safety [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Could Be Canon, Hogwarts Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vofastudum/pseuds/Vofastudum
Summary: "Sometimes the smallest step in the right direction ends up being the biggest step of your life. Tip toe if you must, but take the step!" Set during HBP and DH, could be canon-ish





	The sun will shine

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is going to be a series of one-shots with different pairing each. The timeline loosely follows cannon but I'm not extremely specific. So don't mind if cannon events won't happen exactly like in the books.
> 
> Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, everything recognizable belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**ONE**

She followed him… The Marauders Map on her hand she slipped behind the corner and watched him march back and fort the corridor.

He was going to the room of requirement to do something, that Harry was sure was Death Eater business. She didn't know why, but she wanted to prove him wrong. Wanted to witness, that his business was nothing a sixteen-year-old boy wouldn't normally do…But she couldn't follow him, no matter what she thought, the room didn't appear once he was in. It frustrated her immensely.

Then came the night Gryffindor won the fricking quidditch match and Ron drown himself in Lavender Brown's pink lips in front of everyone. She felt like the biggest fool in the universe rushing out of the common room and hiding in an empty classroom.

Blinking her eyes, she thought of all the times Ron had treated her badly. Like on the night of the Yule ball, or in the third year, when he accused her because he thought her cat ate his rat. And still, she was fool enough to think… She conjured a flock of birds just to think of something else…

Then came Harry and soon after Ron and Lavender and she sent the birds to attack him.

And told Harry to go ahead... that she would follow in a while. But a while turned to a long while, as she wondered the dark corridors willing it to calm her thoughts.

The door was there... she hadn't thought of anything, it was there already.

So, she went in and the moment she was there she knew he would be too.

She could feel his presence in the room.

But before she could turn and walk out she had been pushed against the nearest wall and his breath was hot upon her face.

"The fuck you're doing here Granger?" He growled silently, "How did you get in?"

"I…I don't know! I just opened the door."

He took a step back.

"Besides I could ask you the same question Malfoy!" She stated hotly.

She was so tired of these boys pushing her around.

"It's none of your business! Now get out!" He pointed the door.

"You know! Why Don't you get out Malfoy! I'm so sick of people telling me what to do!" She slipped past him "What are you up to anyway?"

She marched further

"Fuck you, Granger! You have no right…."

She gasped. A huge black cabinet stood in the middle of the room. A door was open and there, on the bottom, lay a lifeless bird.

"Malfoy…what is this?"

"Get out!" He reached her hand and pushed her towards the exit.

"NO! I won't until you tell me what this is? what the heck is going on!?" She pulled her wand out.

But he grabbed her again and blocked her between the wall and his body.

Her wand fell on the ground.

"Granger, if your life is dear to you, you walk out and keep your mouth shut!"

"Are you threatening me? Really, Malfoy? Do you think you would get away with it if anything happened to me?" Her voice sounded braver than she felt.

Something flashed in his stormy eyes.

"Is that a vanishing cabinet?" She asked looking boldly into his eyes, nodding in the way of the cabinet.

He studied her and didn't back off.

There were mere inches between their noses as he answered: "It's broken."

There it was again, the flash in his eyes that might have been desperation.

"You're repairing it?" She stared at him.

"I've got no choice, Okay?" He spat out, "Look, Granger just fucking go already!"

"Why?"

He didn't answer.

"Malfoy? Does this have something to do…" She didn't need to finish the sentence; the answer was written all over his face.

"You have to go to Dumbledore!" Her hand was suddenly on his chest, not pushing him away, but, kind of, supporting maybe?

He let out a humorless laugh, "Right! Because that will make everything better."

"He'll be able to help you! He could…"

"Granger, stop!" He pushed her hand away, "It's all butterflies and rainbows for you lot! Just tell Dumbledore and it will be ok? The real world, the world where you are not the headmasters favorite, it's not that dandy! No matter what I do, I'm doomed!"

He turned away from her.

"The Order can protect you…and your parents…." she tried in a quiet voice.

As she said it out loud, she realized she was lying... The order wouldn't protect Lucius Malfoy just upon request…

He flipped around and put out his arm. And suddenly she found herself face to face with the dark mark. She gasped.

"It's too late! For all of us! They are dead if I don't succeed! I'm dead anyway and if I try to run he will never stop hunting me!" He didn't look at her, "So Granger, run already, once you have the chance!"

he stepped two steps away from her.

"It's not fair!" She protested "I think Dumbledore knows about you! They can't dumb you in this impossible situation, just because of your heritage! The Order ought to protect anyone who needed protection!"

For reasons, unknown even to herself, she felt enraged. She had always thought that Slytherins were the prejudiced ones, but suddenly she saw it went bought ways.

"What are you about?" He was staring at her now.

"I mean, you were raised by those ideas! What choice you had? It doesn't mean you should be left to deal with Voldemort on your own! Dumbledore can't possibly say he has done everything in his power to…"

His lips crashed on hers cutting her off.

And the next thing she knew was his body pressing her against the wall.

And she was kissing him back.

It was bruising, angry kiss, tasting like desperation. She had never been kissed like that before.

The kiss drowned her and sent her flying at the same time.

She could not think of anything but his body pressing against hers, his hands on her sides holding her still and his lips dancing against hers. She let out a harsh breath against his lips.

That seemed to wake him up because suddenly he let her go.

They stood facing each other panting hard. The look in his eyes was unreadable.

one…two…three…. the seconds of silence ticked…. As soon as she was sure her feet would hold she took a step towards the door.

"I should go!" She muttered and was out of the room before he could say another word.

 

 

**TWO**

 

It hadn't worked.

She watched him sitting in the Slytherin table. His face still whiter than ever and black shadows under his eyes, pushing his food around.

She had gone to Dumbledore straight after the incident in the Room of Requirement. She had told him everything and nearly begged for the headmaster to help the Malfoys. But it had been completely in vain. All Dumbledore had said, was that she should keep on living her life like nothing happened and that he knew of all the things that were happening. That she should not tell anyone and that she should trust him.

But she was sure Malfoy was still fixing the cabinet…nothing had changed.

They hadn't talked after that night, but the air around them felt different whenever he got close enough. He would pass her on the hall and she felt the electricity between them. Or she would catch him looking at her and chills run down her body.

Almost every night he hunted her dreams. His molten silver ice piercing her. His lips demanding more and strong hands roaming her body. She would wake up sweaty and panting and needy...

The upside was that suddenly she didn't give a shit about Ron and Lavender groping each other very publicly everywhere she went. Even though Harry thought it was them who distracted her mind constantly. She let him…

She was not sure why, but she worried about Malfoy. More than once she thought of going to Dumbledore and demand him to do something. But she never did and it, too, bothered her.

Then one evening Harry rushed in covered in blood.

"Oh my god, Harry!?" She jumped up so fast the book she had been reading fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"It's not mine! It's Malfoys! I thought I killed him. But Snape came…I think…"

"What? You did what?" It took all her willpower not to grab him and shake.

"I…it was a curse that was written in Prince's book…"

"Oh God. Don't tell me you used some random spell without knowing what it does?!"

"It was an impulse, he was going to use an unforgivable…"

"What? Harry, what happened?"

He told her about the bathroom and how he had walked in on Malfoy crying against the sink. She listened to him calmly, though her insides were screaming.

It took hours to get Harry calm enough to get to bed. After, she slipped to the corridor and rushed towards the hospital wing.

He lay there like a marble statue staring at the ceiling when she entered.

He didn't look at her, didn't move, gave no sign he noticed her at all.

She tiptoed to his bed. He had closed his eyes.

His chest was bare, no bandages, but a long red scar from his left shoulder all the way down to his hip. She couldn't see how far because his middle and legs were covered with a blanket.

"Came to laugh at my misfortune Granger?" He didn't open his eyes, only moved his lips slightly.

"No, I…"

"Came to beg forgiveness for the boy wonder?"

"NO. I came to see how you were."

He turned his head and finally looked at her.

"Am I your charity case Granger? Or why the fuck you keep pretending you care what happens to me?"

She stepped closer, now standing by the edge of his bed.

"Because I fight for a world where there is justice and second chances and children are judged as children!"

"We are not children..."

"Yes, we are! Or should be! We are sixteen! You shouldn't be put through this! and neither should Harry!"

He was staring at her.

"You are a bright wizard Malfoy! I have to fight to keep ahead of you in every subject! You could be anything you wanted, and they made you this!" She pointed at his wrist.

"I chose it!"

"Bullshit!" She yelled and hoped madam Pomphrey was a tight sleeper. "You said it yourself: you had no choice!"

He looked absolutely baffled by her statement. Like he had never thought of that before…

He had been horrible for her, for years, but she couldn't entirely blame it on him. They were not so different Draco and Harry, just two boys born on different sides of the battlefield.

"Your point of view just depends on where you're standing…" She said quietly and turned to leave.

"Wait!" He reached for her hand and she turned to look at him, "Why did you really come?"

"I wanted to see you're ok." She gave him a little smile and left.

 

 

**THREE**

 

She was being pushed, hard to the staircase leading to the astronomy tower. Just a moment ago she had been walking the corridor minding her own business and now someone had the nerve to push her. She was ready to start lecturing about respecting fellow students, but she realized who it was before she could open her mouth.

He was dragging her along, up to the tower.

She had always loved the tower. When you lift your gaze to the open ceiling it felt like being part of the universe. Now in daylight, the closeness of the fluffy clouds made you feel like you should jump in and sail away on them. The view over the grounds, the lake, and the forbidden forest, was magnificent. And the slow breeze of the spring air made her feel free.

But today his hunted face distracted her.

He had walked further and was leaning to the rail, looking down, breathing oddly heavy.

"Granger, you need to leave!" He muttered in a silent voice, not looking at her.

"Excuse me? You just dragged me here! And now I have to leave? What the hell are you playing at?" She felt rather confused.

"I meant to leave, leave, like leave the school." He sounded frustrated, still not facing her.

"You have got to be kidding me Malfoy? I thought you were over this 'muggle-borns don't deserve magic'- thing!" Now that she thought about it, she didn't know why she thought so…He had never said that…. Maybe she was mistaken because of the kiss they had shared…suppose you could still kiss someone even though you thought they didn't deserve magic…

"It isn't about that!" Finally, he turned to look at her, interrupting her train of thought.

"Then what? what is it about, Draco?"

His eyes widened slightly and then it was back to his angry mask, "It's not safe here tonight! You need to go and hide!"

She let out a half laugh half snort, "Hide? Will you listen to yourself! It's me you're talking to! You can't seriously think…"

"I fixed it, okay?!" He blurted, and she snapped her mouth shut.

She stared at him.

He was twisting his arms like he didn't know what to do with them. His face looked a little greyish and his eyes were constantly looking past her like he expected someone to burst into the room screaming.

"I fixed it! And now... everyone is in danger!"

She took a few steps closer to him.

"Don't" He turned his head away from her again, "Just go! And hide!"

"Draco," She closed the distance between them and forced him to face her.

They had not been this close after the kiss in the room of requirement.

Dumbledore had said the situation was under control. Even when she had told him about Draco's mark, even after she had told him Draco thought he had no other choice than obey. But Dumbledore had done nothing to help. She had watched Malfoy go through all the year with fear following his every step. Why had Dumbledore left him all alone in this? She couldn't understand.

She lifted her hand to caress the boy's white cheek. "It's going to be ok"

But he pushed her hand away, "You keep telling yourself that Granger! But it's a lie! Nothing is ever going to be ok…" His voice cracked.

And when she looked at his eyes she no longer saw a trace of her schoolyard bully, but a broken boy who saw no light in this world.

"Draco! Listen! You're going to get through this! Whatever this is! You…We! We are going to get through this!" She put her hands on both sides of his face and forced him to look at her.

"I'm not a hero like your boy toys Granger."

"I don't need you to be a hero!" she cried out "I need you to be a survivor!"

It was her who crashed their lips together this time. And the feeling was like reaching the goal after a long running race.

She kissed him hard and desperate. Needing him to understand that she would be there, that she would fight for him, that he wouldn't have to stand alone.

Kissing him was the most exhilarating thing she had ever done. It lit a roaring fire in her chest and overloaded her senses. All she could feel was his hands, all she could taste was his lips, all she could smell was the scent of him and all she could think of was how she didn't want to let him go. But of course, she had to, because suddenly his hands were on her chest and he pushed her away breaking the connection.

"No! We shouldn't be doing this!" He still didn't let go of her robes that he had grabbed to separate them, "You shouldn't be doing this! what the fuck you're doing Granger!?" Suddenly he was roaring, shaking her a little like he wanted her to wake up.

"Stop it!" She grabbed his wrists and forced him to let go of her clothes, "Come with me Draco! Let's go to…Snape… he would help you! no?" She desperately wanted him to believe in her.

"What part of 'I can't' don't you understand?" He tried to shake his hands free.

"The part where it is a suicide mission!" It was her turn to take hold of his garments, "Listen: I know we haven't been in best of terms, like ever." He snorted, "But I just got this feeling…I can't just give up on you like this!"

He got closer to her again, "No?" He took her hands and whipped her around so that her hands were behind her back. His hard body pressed against her back and his hot breath sent shivers down her spine as he whispered, "Sadly it's not your call to make!"

Before she could protest, his heat left her, and he pushed her to the stairs, slamming the door shut and locking it so that she had no choice but to turn around and run away, trying to figure out what to do with his warning.

 

 

**FOUR**

 

The walls of her childhood home were whispering their memories.

The memories of a happy family, mother, father and their beloved daughter. You could almost hear the laughter still echoing from the walls. But the memories were the only thing you could find in there anymore. Everything else was gone.

She stood in the middle of the living room with a heavy heart.

Monica and Wendell Wilkins had left the house yesterday to move to Australia. Monica and Wendell Wilkins had no daughter. The Grangers were going to die today.

On twilight, he came. Just in time, exactly like she had asked. She barely noticed.

"So, I'm here. What's the deal?" He sounded impatient and annoyed.

She was still unsure why she had asked him to come? Why was she so certain, he would help? That he wouldn't kill her on the spot, like a good Death Eater? Why still, after everything that had happened only a few weeks ago, he was the one she reached for? And why on earth hadn't she told her friends what she knew about him?

She had tried to think, to analyze, with all the rationality she got, the reasons why she was so drawn to him. Why couldn't she just…let it be like it was?

And still, here she was, about to go through the hardest thing she had ever done, and she had asked him for help.

"This used to be my home…." She said silently, gathered her courage and looked at him, "I want you to burn it down."

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"I want Voldemort to think you killed my parents." She had to use all her willpower to stop her voice from shaking.

"But it will not be true though?" He glanced at the staircase like waiting to see her parents appear.

"I sent them away." She muttered.

"And they just agreed?"

"No…I obliviated them." She looked down and closed her eyes, "I….I figured it would raise your stakes…"

"What the actual fuck, Granger?" He spat out, "Have you forgotten what I did just a couple of weeks ago? What makes you think I'm somehow on your side?" His voice was angry.

He was right, of course. She hadn't forgotten, and she had thought about it a million times, lying awake on her bed. But she had also heard Harry's story about the night on the astronomy tower before Dumbledore had fallen. And she knew Dumbledore had known about Draco's mission because she had been the one to tell him.

"I told Dumbledore…about your mark and mission after that first night in the room." She muttered.

"What?" it was barely a whisper on his lips.

"I told him! I asked him to help you and your family. I pleaded him to…" She said louder.

"But he never…"

"I know!" She cried out, "He told me not to worry, but I watched you! And I know he didn't do anything!"

"Snape…he offered…but if Dumbledore knew…" Now he seemed confused and suddenly little lost, as he looked back at her, "Why did you do that?"

Because I have this strong strange feeling about you, that makes me want to help? And because when you kiss me I don't feel so alone in this world and I don't want to lose that? That would probably have been her truthful answer, but she just gazed him silently and shook her head.

"I never figured him out really…" She said instead, thinking about Dumbledore.

"But he is dead now and the only thing for us to do is to destroy Voldemort and end this war." She gathered back her strength and pointed her wand at him, "So you're on our side or theirs?"

He hesitated, "I just want to be free…"

"We off Voldemort and you'll be free." She nodded and lowered her wand again.

"After what I've done? I don't think so, Granger." It was back to his angry face.

"I'll speak on your behalf."

"And if you die? Which is likely, because of your stupid Gryffindor ways."

She shook her head, "Fine! I'll give you my memories that will prove you not guilty!"

He was quiet then, probably weighing his options. "You don't know half the things I must do under his command."

"I'll witness for the parts I know of. Every deed you do after this moment will be yours to bear."

He nodded, and she felt like sighing for relief.

It felt like him taking this deal meant something…maybe she was kidding herself…

She pulled a small vial from her pocket, filled it with her memories and handed it to him.

He pulled a small golden snitch from his robes and she looked at him curiously. "You think it's a good time for quidditch now?"

He lifted an eyebrow and looked at her as if she was stupid. Then he showed her how the snitch clicked open. "Snitches have a flesh memory. Shame on you Granger, I thought you knew everything."

He took the vial, shrink it to fit into the snitch and clicked it shut again.

She was staring, "A flesh memory?"

"It remembers the first hand to touch it." He explained putting the golden thing back to his robes, "No one else can open it."

"That's…brilliant."

"Yeah, like magic!" He mocked her, she could tell.

"That's settled now. So, what was your brilliant plan, Granger?"

She took a deep breath.

Okay, she was ready for this…she had to be!

"Right, I just grab a few things from upstairs, then we'll burn the house down and you will cast the Dark Mark over it. Then you go back to them and boast around how you killed Potters precious Mudbloods parents."

He glared her, "Easier said than done."

"Yes, I thought about that. I can modify the memory for you. I've been practicing…"

"No!" He cut in, "My occlumency is strong enough…He can't get in."

She nodded, "and He will believe you?"

"They're just a couple of muggles for Him anyway. Bonus catch, but nothing more."

She looked down again…Her parents…nothing. Tears were on the edge of spilling once more.

"And you're sure they won't come looking for you?" He was still suspicious. Guess he had every right since she asked him to lie for her.

"No, I told you. I obliviated them and send them away…They…they don't know they had a daughter."

A lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

He stared at her baffled, "You made them forget…you?"

She nodded sadly. Her heart felt so heavy she was sure it was going to fall right through her chest to the floor.

"So no one would hurt them while you attend a suicide mission to save the world with Potter? Granger that's…." Suddenly his words too failed him.

"I'll get my things." She sniffed and rushed up the stairs into her old room.

She barely got there when the wave of sadness washed over her like a tsunami. She sat on her bed and weep.

It felt like everything had been taken from her. Her education, her parents, her homes magical and non-. All that was left was this impossibly huge and dangerous task, which may or may not lead to the end of the war. It may or may not lead to the end of her and everyone she loved just as well…

He was standing on her door without her hearing him come. She was too deep in this despair to acknowledge him before he spoke.

"Hermione…"

He sat beside her and before she realized what was happening, he pulled her to his chest.

This act, so unlike him, made her cry even more. His arms around her, she cried out everything that had been bottling up for weeks. Her parents, the loss of Hogwarts, Dumbledore's ignorance and then death, Snape's betrayal, all the loss of lives after Voldemort's rise to power, Draco's impossible situation that she couldn't fix, her feelings for the blond Slytherin that didn't go away...

"I'm sorry," He whispered against her hair, "I'm sorry I didn't realize…"

Confused, she lifted her head to look at him. "No, it's…it wasn't anything you did."

He must have thought something he said earlier had made her so upset.

"Well, maybe it should be!" He stated, "I've been nothing but horrible to you…" She started to shake her head, but he went on, "And still you have this weird urge to somehow save me. I told you before, I can't be saved!"

She started to open her mouth, but he cut her off "Let me say this! Granger, you are the most stubborn human being alive. You just don't believe what people say to you, do you? Potter tells you that I'm a Death Eater millions of times, but you refuse to believe it until I shove the dark mark to your face. Dumbledore tells you to let things, that are not in your hands, go and let the adults handle it, but you won't listen. I tell you for years that you don't deserve magic and time and time again you prove me wrong. And then there is this saving thing… But for all the times I insulted you or told you you're no good, I'm sorry." His eyes looked sincere for the first time ever, "Because you might be crazy and suicidal and too loyal for your own good. But you are also brilliant and strong and deserve every bit of magic you got."

She had started to cry again. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she stared at this man in front of her. This boy she had gone to school for years, but barely knew. This beautiful, hunted man, who might be a spoiled brat, but who had so many other layers in him too. So many layers, she might never get to discover.

Maybe this one last time…she leaned into him and drown herself in their kiss, still salty from her tears.

Maybe this one last time…his hands tangled into her curls.

Maybe this one last time…she yanked his robes off.

Maybe this one last time…she whispered his name as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Maybe this one last time…he pushed her to the bed leaning over her.

Maybe this one only time…they tangled to each other, like fire tangles to the wooden beams.

And she burned…with flickering, consuming flames, that left their mark everywhere they touched…

Burned, like her home the next morning.

 

 

**FIVE**

 

_Granger,_

_Don't go through the plan! He's onto it!_

_H,_

_There is a taboo in His name. Use it and they'll be able to track you._

_H,_

_Ambush in Weasley wedding! Do not tell me you were there! Are you safe?_

_H,_

_are you safe?_

_H,_

_Whatever you do, do not go to Godric's Hollow! He knows you might go. The Snake's there!_

_H,_

_Hufflepuff's cup is in Gringotts. Lestrange vault._

_H,_

_Are you safe? So sorry I couldn't do more for you! Hope the elf is ok too?_

_H,_

_Battle at school! STAY OUT OF IT!_

_Please,_

_D_

 

She didn't know why he had signed the last letter. Maybe he thought it would affect her more if he'd point out who was asking.

All the year he had sent her these messages.

Some reached her in time, most of them, like the one warning about the snake, did not. She knew how big of a risk it had been. That's why she replayed only when it was absolutely safe, never revealing who was writing.

It was their secret throughout the year.

Are you safe? Three words that mattered so much to her.

His words proving her, he cared. The thought gave her comfort even when the days were darkest.

Now it was over. Voldemort was gone, and the world had to heal.

They had to live with the aftermath of the war.

She woke up screaming again. Reaching for her wand from the bedside, she bolted up and stared into the darkness of the room. She was sure there was someone or something lurking in the dark corners.

Someone banged the door. "Hey! What's wrong?"

She sneaked to the door and pulled it open pointing her wand at the intruder.

"Jeez, Granger! It's me! Put the wand down!" He had raised his hands above his head as a sign of surrender.

"There was someone here!" She hissed and turned around pointing her wand into the room once more.

"No, there wasn't. It was just a dream. We are here, the number 12 Grimmauld Place, the war is over, remember?"

Oh, that's right…It had been two weeks since the battle. Harry had offered this place for the students who had no place to return to. That's why she was here…That's why he was here…He had arrived just two days before. After his trial. Harry had offered him a place to stay. The other kids had been wary but said nothing.

They had met when he arrived. He was standing in the kitchen as she entered. Their eyes met, and it felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She had turned and left the room, not saying a word.

After that, she had tried to avoid him at all costs, not knowing how to make conversation. What do you say to someone after things they had gone through? What do you say to someone you had tried to forget and still missed so much at the same time?

But now he was here, on her door, looking slightly concerned.

"Are you ok?" He asked studying her face.

"No," She sat on her bed and buried her head in her hands. "How are we supposed to carry on?"

He didn't say anything just remained there, standing on her doorway like weighing his options to stay or go.

"I mean, his gone! We won! We should be free!" She carried on, "But all I can feel is this fear and sorrow and loss!"

She looked at him, "When does it start to feel like a victory? Like light instead of this darkness?"

He shook his head, and finally seemed to make up his mind and sat next to her.

It reminded her of the last time they had sat like this, like a whole lifetime ago in her old room… how she wished she could still be that innocent heroic girl…

He was staring at her wrist, she noticed and looked down. Her MUDBLOOD mark stared back at her.

"I'm sorry about that…" He said suddenly, "I should have…"

She turned her hand away, "No, don't be. It wasn't…I didn't expect you to…There was nothing you could have done without risking your cover."

He was silent.

"I wanted to thank you for the letters." She had to fight the urge to take his hand.

"I should have done more…" His voice was barely audible.

"Everyone thinks that about themselves…"

"Don't make excuses for me Granger!" She flinched his sudden change of tone. Now he was loud and almost angry. "Stop making me some hero who had no other option! This whole year I have been entirely on his mercy, doing everything he asked from me, trying to stay out of his way, nothing more! I'm not a good guy! How many times I need to tell you before you realize I'm right?"

"But you are here now. You were pardoned."

"Do you think that makes it ok? Do you think I, too, don't wake up every night screaming like you just did? Do you think, that the pardon makes me forget all the faces of the people I tortured? all the horrors I saw and did nothing to stop?"

"You did! Your letters…"

"I said, stop it Granger!" he roared.

She stared at him.

"You know, FINE! Blame yourself, roll in self-pity Draco! Why don't you just go and tell Wizengamot that they should arrest you this very moment! Is that what you want to hear?!" She was yelling now too.

"Easy for you to say! You're a hero! People bow to you where ever you go!"

"You think that makes it easier? Because it doesn't! There are certain things expected of a hero! Heroes don't fall apart and see monsters in every dark corner! They fucking smile and wave! They talk about the fallen as if it hadn't been a horrible tragedy, that they are now dead, but an honor! They did not die in vain! They died for a better world! Bullshit! Every life lost was in vain! The war is fucked up! There are no heroes and villains! Just victims and survivors!"

They glared at each other.

"Why the fuck do I feel like kissing you when you yell at me!" His tone was still angry. It took a moment for her to realize what he had said.

All the arguments left her head and she began to laugh. It felt good to feel the laughter bubble from her for the first time in a long time.

"Hey! I'm serious! Granger! Don't laugh" but he sounded amused too.

"Then do it already!" She whispered leaning closer.

But he hesitated.

"What's wrong?" She studied his serious face.

His beautiful stormy eyes met hers. "What happens next?"

"I thought you wanted to kiss me?" She asked teasingly. But honestly, she felt a little concerned about his drawback.

"You know what I mean."

"Well, I was planning to go to Australia, to get my parents and then ask McGonagall if I may go back to Hogwarts to complete my education..."

He looked thoughtful.

A sudden crazy idea popped to her head, "Would you…Do you want to come with me?"

His face changed, she had never seen Draco Malfoy look so hopeful. She kind of liked this expression on his face. He seemed to catch himself mid-thought though because the light that had lit in his eyes went off as quickly as it appeared.

"Why? You think I'm a pompous prat."

She snorted, "Yes, and you think I'm a stuck-up know-it-all. But I think you might be just the change I need. After all, I camped with Ron and Harry for a year."

"Spear the details…"

She hit him with a pillow.

"Besides I like the way we complete each other…"

He leaned closer "…in bed?"

She turned red and tried to hit him again, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"I meant academically…" she muttered.

"Admit it…" He whispered into her ear.

She shivered.

His hand traveled up her thigh, "Admit it and I'll agree."

"Yes! Fine! You're right!" She huffed, feeling all hot and bothered.

"I always am. Better get used to it."

And finally, finally! He kissed her.

The aftermath of the war would take its time. The feelings of fear and loss and regret would take their time to heal.

She would scream and toss and turn in her sleep.

He would run to the yard chasing a nonexistent enemy.

They would have to fight their demons in days to come too.

But life would go on. Dawn would break and fill the room with sunshine.

She would wake up with his steady arms around her and smile.

And she would admit that it was him, she had been missing all along.

With him, she was not alone. She was safe.

 


End file.
